<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feelings- |Until Dawn Fanfiction| by bh336</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827138">Feelings- |Until Dawn Fanfiction|</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bh336/pseuds/bh336'>bh336</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Until Dawn (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chris Hartley/Josh Washington Appreciation, Dead Beth and Hannah Washington, Eventual Chris Hartley/Josh Washington, Exorcised Josh Washington, F/M, Josh Lives, Josh Washington Has Mental Health Issues, M/M, Multi, Schizophrenic Josh Washington, Wendigo Josh Washington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bh336/pseuds/bh336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris find's out Josh is alive and meets him when he gets released from the hospital. Things spiral from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Washington &amp; Hannah Washington, C - Relationship, Chris Hartley &amp; Josh Washington, Chris Hartley/Josh Washington, Emily Davis/Matt Taylor (Until Dawn), Mike Munroe/Jessica Riley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Waking up.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Joshua can you hear me" A female voice asked softly, Josh slowly opened his eyes the lights were blinding and his whole body hurt.<br/>"Hey kid"<br/>"Hurts make stop" the doctor smiled and turned down the lights she gave him a pill and some water, he drank the whole cup.<br/>"What's your name?" <br/>"Josh" He felt cold and hungry.<br/>"What's the last thing you remember?"<br/>"I... I.. almost killed my friends.... I didn't mean to! I didn't! I didn't know! I didn't know that the Windigo were there!" He almost started crying.<br/>"Josh calm down your safe here. Your Friends are safe"<br/>"They are.... I didn't get them killed?"<br/>"No... they are safe and happy and you will be to"<br/>"Why am I in a straight jacket... and and why is their a collar on me..." Josh was confused the lady removed the collar and smiled softly<br/>"You were possessed by a evil spirit of the windigo. Your cured now... you were crazy and we had to make sure you couldn't hurt someone or yourself"<br/>"Okay... thank you..."<br/>"Of course I'll be back with a change of clothes.. what's your favorite food?"<br/>"Don't have one" "Okay let's try some simple soup" "Sounds good"</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> <br/>Josh was sitting on a bench the hospital mask he was wearing made people give him weird looks as they walked by... he didn't care... his face would make them scream... he was watching the calm Nature around him and felt at peace. Someone walked up to him<br/>"Josh... is that really you..." Josh turned to face Chris he smiled<br/>"Yes it's me!" They hugged, Chris sat down beside him and smiled<br/>"How are you?"<br/>"Hungry.... they gave me soup...."</p>
<p>"Lol, do you want to go to the house, the others are their were can stop and buy things for you"<br/>"Really!"<br/>"Mhm"<br/>"Sure!" They went to Chris's car and Josh freaked out a little bit when they first started on the road. But he calmed down when Chris gave him his phone to watch a video of cute cats and dogs. They went shopping bought everything on the list that the doctors said to get Josh to eat before trying other certain foods, and then went to buy Josh some clothes. Once they arrived at the manor the Washington's built on a private land for them Josh helped carry the stuff in, no one else was awake because it was early and they started putting the stuff up and picking Josh a room. Once that was over Chris made breakfast and soup for Josh soon the others wondered downstairs they were all sleepy and didn't realize Josh was siting beside Chris. Josh finished first and Chris had already ate so they just sat at the table with the others, Josh maneuvered to lay his head on Chris's shoulder, Chris smiled and rubbed Josh's shoulder, he purred and they looked at him. Mike rubbed his eyes and fell out of his chair he yelled<br/>"WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCKKYY"<br/>"Something smells..... snifff.... good who is it!" Josh started sniffing everyone and smile was the only one who registered that Josh was there.<br/>"WHAT THE HELL"<br/>"Mike calm down"<br/>"Not any of you.... Matt you need a fucking swer.... sawer... ShAwer..."<br/>"Shower?"<br/>"ShAwer"<br/>"Poor Josh"<br/>"JOSH!" Sam fell out of her chair and onto Josh, he growled as the fireplace activated in the other room because of low room temp. Josh made a b-line into the kitchen snarling and hissing.<br/>"Easy Josh your okay your okay" Chris slowly went to Josh hugging him tightly.<br/>"Wait who's that?"<br/>"Josh it's okay it's just a little fire" Josh chirped and Ashley threw her fork at him.<br/>"THEY ARE HERE WE WERE FOLLOWED!"<br/>"Shh shh shh Josh it's okay"<br/>"FIRE WE NEED.... FOUND FIRE!" Josh chirped again.<br/>"Guys stop he won't hurt anyone he's not bad"<br/>"He almost got us killed!"<br/>"It wasn't his fault... he's very sorry" Josh purred in agreement<br/>"How do you know he won't just eat us!"<br/>"Are we dead?"<br/>"No"<br/>"There's your answer" Jessica went over and turned down the fire, Josh stopped Chirping and ran over to sniff the fire.<br/>"Josh! Fire is not something you sniff!" Josh ran to Chris.<br/>"Don't touch fire"<br/>"....I don't like the fire."<br/>"It's okay"<br/>"Why am I on the floor?"<br/>"I don't know" Josh got on his feet and ran his fingers through his hair. The others watched in horror.<br/>"Josh... how did you survive"<br/>"Hannah... she i... I don't know"<br/>"How could you not know!"<br/>"I just don't okay! Everything's blurry!"<br/>"Guys stop! Be happy Josh is okay" Sam said using her mother tone that ended the argument. Josh whimpered and covered his cheek he looked away from them. "What's wrong?" Chris asked pulling Josh's hand away, he chirped and made a low growl.<br/>"He has fangs..."<br/>"Josh show me please"<br/>"They just keep growing... doctors filled them down they just grow back..."<br/>"It's okay" Chris smiles and takes the mask off Josh he blushes<br/>"Hey it's not that bad"<br/>"I just got my stitches out... I don't like stitches they are itchy"<br/>"I agree with that man! I had to get stitches once it was so bad"<br/>"We can file them down we have files"<br/>"Does that sound good Josh?" Ashley asks smiling warmly. "S-sure" they go to the couch and the girls run off taking about painting his cut claws. The boys examine Josh.<br/>"Questions??"<br/>"I have one.... did your dick change?" Josh made an inhuman sound</p>
<p>"Did it?" Josh blushes<br/>"Do you know if it changed?"<br/>"....no"<br/>"How would you not know, did you never use the bathroom?" Matt asked laughing<br/>"No... straight jacket... nurse"<br/>"Poor Josh" Josh made a face<br/>"Where's the freaking bathroom I wanna see if anything changed... I feel taller"<br/>"Down the hall to the right" Josh wound up crawling on the ceiling like a spider.<br/>"Lol! That's cool!"<br/>"HES Spider-Man!"<br/>"Lol" Josh ran back in and had a smug look..<br/>"What?"<br/>"3 inches"<br/>"Huh?"<br/>"I have 3 more inches"<br/>"Dude I don't know wether to think you started our small.... or..."<br/>"Anti-psychotics make you lose an inch... so I was average"<br/>"Poor soul"<br/>"Anti-psychotics?"<br/>"I'm messed up guys and I can't hide that anymore"<br/>"....we're you gonna kill us on the mountain?"<br/>"No I just.... I wasn't in my right mind... I didn't take my meds... I should've and we probably wouldn't have been up their... im really sorry"<br/>"It's okay it happens"<br/>"No it just doesn't happen! I almost got you all killed...."</p>
<p>"We found out what happened to Beth and Hannah it was worth it..."<br/>"Okay..." the girls came back and made Josh sit on the carpet. "Okay... hmm"<br/>"Your not.... clipping my tooth"<br/>"....no those are for your claws" "Okay..." they got to work on his claws first then made Chris and Mike hold Josh as they filled his tooth down. "Better?"<br/>"Thanks"<br/>"Anytime! Did it hurt?" Josh rubbed his jaw "No... just felt uncomfortable..."<br/>"Okay good take your shoes off" "....okay" Josh took off his shoes and his socks his feet had sharp nails. They cut and filed down the nails and then painted them purple.<br/>"Hey... what are putting on my nails."<br/>"Purple nail polish"<br/>"That's not purple that's like... red blue"<br/>"That's what purple is made up of"<br/>"It's blue red... swirl"<br/>"So you can't see all the colors?"<br/>"Yes" "okay cool." The lenses on Chris's glasses came out and blinked squinting at all of them confused why his glasses all of a sudden didn't work.<br/>"Uhh Chris"<br/>"Who's speaking... is that Ashely?"<br/>"Yes... your uh glasses" she giggled "What about them" Josh put his finger through the frame<br/>"....well no wonder i can't see fucking shit"<br/>"Lol!"<br/>"Wheres your spare I'll get them" Matt said halfway up the steps.<br/>"These were the spare of my spare of that spare"<br/>"Okay.." "Oh no... no no..." Chris had a disgusted look on his face and closed his eyes "What?"<br/>"I have to wear contacts now.. fuuuck" They laughed and Chris made his way upstairs then came down with a very pained expression.<br/>"Dude you okay"<br/>"Who put soap in the contact solution... who did it"<br/>"Not me" they all said in unison.<br/>"I can't see shit! Someone drive me to the eye doctor so I can get new glas- ah!" Chris missed a step taking a tumble down the steps they laughed and ran to help him. "Are you okay!"<br/>"I'm just going to lay here.... till my eyes stop being bitchy"<br/>"Dude your practically blind" "I know"<br/>"Let's go, Josh wanna help get him to the Car" They looked to Josh who was fast asleep on the floor. They smiled at each other and Chris groaned. "Car"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Glasses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Josh? What are you doing"<br/>"Staring...."<br/>"At the bacon?" Josh nodded not looking at them.<br/>"Is he not allowed meat??" Ashely whispered<br/>"No... not until he goes back to the doctor and they run a test on his stomach"<br/>"When's that?"<br/>"A few days from now... they said small amounts of Chicken is allowed..."<br/>"Stop whispering I hear you"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They got Chris several pairs of glasses then came home to find Josh staring at left over bacon.<br/>"Josh? What are you doing"<br/>"Staring...."<br/>"At the bacon?" Josh nodded not looking at them.<br/>"Is he not allowed meat??" Ashely whispered<br/>"No... not until he goes back to the doctor and they run a test on his stomach"<br/>"When's that?"<br/>"A few days from now... they said small amounts of Chicken is allowed..."<br/>"Stop whispering I hear you"<br/>"Sorry" They put their coats on the coat rack and Chris went over to Josh.<br/>"Whatcha thinking?"<br/>"How disgusting human flesh is" Chris turned and the others shared a panicked  and uncomfortable expression, Mike prepared to light the fireplace.<br/>"You think human flesh is gross?"<br/>"mhm...."<br/>"Okay... good to know" Chris took the Bacon to the kitchen putting it in a container then the fridge, Josh's stomach growled and he whimpered. Sam went to the kitchen and made  a sandwich giving it to Josh who sniffed it then ate it slowly.<br/>"So... what... what happened to you guys... how'd you get off the mountain?" Josh asked looking at them.<br/>"We had called for help... and we burned the lodge down" Josh had a sad look.<br/>"Why didn't the windigo eat you no offense" Mike asked sitting down on the other couch.<br/>"None taken... Um the windigo that..." he holds his forehead.<br/>"That took me was... Hannah... I recognized her and said her name... she recognized me... I don't remember what happened next"<br/>"That's okay... at least your alive"<br/>"Yeah.." Josh looked around.<br/>"Something wrong?"<br/>"Umm... I need um to to...." Josh's eyes went wide in fear<br/>"Hey what's wrong?"<br/>"I need to go see Dr.Crowl.... n-now p-please" Chris got up grabbing his coat and Keys, <br/>"I'm coming to!" They all went to the Dr's house since he was a private doctor and Chris was the only one allowed to go into the Doctor's office with Josh.<br/>"Tell me what's wrong" <br/>"I'm seeing them again! Hannah and Beth..."<br/>"What do they look like..."<br/>"Hannah... she's... shes like she was in the mines! She's e-eating Beth... oh god I'm im going to be sick" Chris grabbed the trash can and gave it to Josh as he threw up his stomach contents.<br/>"What your seeing isnt Real... use those techniques we talked about breathe."<br/>"I still see them..."<br/>"Your Safe here Josh, Hannah can't hurt you" The doctor filled a syringe halfway and inject its contents onto Josh's shoulder.<br/>"What is that?"<br/>"It's a small Anti-Psychotic his former doctors only gave him anti-depressants that only kept him from shows signs of his psychosis... once he gets that scan from the hospital, I'm going to start him on something new and work up from their"<br/>"Okay"<br/>"Josh what do you see?" The doctor asked softly.<br/>"I see... Hannah"<br/>"Okay what do you hear?"<br/>"Only you guys....."<br/>"Okay it's working... are you in pain?"<br/>"No"<br/>"Good good" they waited a few minutes and Josh calmed down.<br/>"Give Him one of these every day, it'll keep him from having hallucinations until we can start him on some better meds"<br/>"Thank you" Chris took the bag of pills and walked Josh to the car the others were eager to know what happened and Chris explained to them what happened.</p>
<p>~~~~<br/>Josh was happily sitting on the couch and drawing Chris... the others were playing uno in the kitchen and Josh didn't want to play so he stayed in the living room.<br/>"Hey Josh?" Sam asked sitting down beside him.<br/>"Yeah?"<br/>"I'm thinking about having a prank war for old times sake" Josh froze<br/>"You wanna participate? <br/>"Will you guys ever trust me again?" <br/>"Yes we trust you!"<br/>"Emily's scared of me... she carrys a lighter around and flicks it on when I'm around I... feel it"<br/>"Josh she's Emily... she's always like that"<br/>"But it's not just her! I smell your fear! Your all afraid of me...."<br/>"I'm not scared of you Josh..." Sam hugged him and he purred <br/>"We love you Josh"<br/>"Whatever"<br/>"So you in?"<br/>"Are their rules?"<br/>"Definitely" they gather in the kitchen.<br/>"Okay the rules of the prank war are-<br/>1.No death.<br/>2.No fire if the prank involves Josh.<br/>3. No pranking people through embarrassing them<br/>4.No recording,<br/>5.Absolutely no pranks outside of private property meaning.<br/>And last but not least<br/>6. Don't embarrass anyone by doing things that expose them... deal?" <br/>"Deal" they said in unison.<br/>"Oh it's on"<br/>"I'm totally gonna get all of you" the power goes out and Everyone screams, they give Josh a weird look because he Screeched.<br/>"Shut up don't look at me like that!"<br/>"How can you see us!"<br/>"Windi-bro!"<br/>"Lol!" Josh laughs <br/>"Okay Josh We need you to turn on the fireplace please" Josh growls<br/>"Just keep your distance it won't hurt you" Josh skittishly crawls to the fireplace turning the small dial on it and pressing the weird button on the wall, he screeches again and jumps back hiding behind the couch.<br/>"Good boy Josh! You did it!" Sam ruffles his hair making him purr.<br/>"Good boy" Josh blushes and purr's louder making them laugh.<br/>"Now we turn on the generator... it's storming outside a tree probably fell on a power line." Thunder booms outside and Josh screech's and jumps on the wall. <br/>Josh purred in agreement to busy getting petted by Sam to talk.<br/>"Come on Josh your our protection" Josh blushes at that and they all group up in the basement.<br/>"Guys! Look at this" Emily says whining. The doll house from the black wood lodge sits creepily on the floor.  <br/>"What... NOPE!" Chris made a 180 degree turn and walked back to the generator.<br/>"It's that fucking dollhouse!"<br/>"Chris.... is this a prank!"<br/>"No... generators up and running" the lights flickered on and a lightbulb busted over Josh's head sending little sparks into him he jumped and stepped on the glass falling down.<br/>"Josh! Stay still the lightbulb broke!" Matt and Jess helped clean up the glass and replace the bulb as Chis and Ashley worked to remove the glass from Josh's foot, they wrapped his feet in bandages and Josh smiled<br/>"What's so funny?"<br/>"I just figured out something I can do"<br/>"Like?" Josh cleared his throat<br/>"It's th—t fucking D-llhouse!" Josh hoarsely copied Emily's voice.<br/>"Holy shit..."<br/>"Oww that hurt... oww..." Josh rubbed his throat.<br/>"Dude that's so cool!" Ashley says rubbing Josh's arm, making him frown.<br/>"Im going to go yell at the moon... might want to cover your ears..."<br/>"Your going to do what?"<br/>"Yell at the moon"<br/>"WHY"<br/>"BECAUSEEEE" </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. All out prank war</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Im not a very good actor just so you know"<br/>"I never said I wasn't going to bite you" Chris chuckled making Josh blush, Chris smiled warmly and Josh closed the space between them, they kissed and started making out in the closet space because it was the only place Josh could meditate which he used as an excuse to just take a nap, They backed away to catch their breath then continued making out then someone opened the closet door.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <hr/>
</blockquote><p>Josh woke to the sound of someones shower, he got up and found that he was in PJ's... he didn't remember even falling asleep last night it was odd. He dismissed it and took a quick shower he put on a blue and white open summer flannel shirt, a black tank with blue jeans and then decided that since Chris was the only other person awake at such an ungodly hour he'd tell him about a prank he wanted to do, he made his way downstairs and Chris was... lord... wearing a black flannel similar to Josh's but he seemed to for get that he didn't button it up and wasn't wearing a shirt underneath, Chris was searching the counter for his glasses and Josh saw them near the coffee machine he put them on Chris's face and he smiled.<br/>"Your up early" Chris took a sip of coffee and smiled<br/>"Your shower woke me... Enhanced hearing...anyway I was wondering if you'd help me prank the others" Chris chuckled.<br/>"Sure what do you have in mind"<br/>"remember that prank I played when I went a little Coo coo"<br/>"Yep... I don't think they'd fall for it again"<br/>"...okay to better understand how this is going to work.... I have the ability to make small allusions... that last as long as I wish as long as another Person is involved... I might have accidentally made an allusion of the doll house downstairs..."<br/>"That's amazing and I think I know where your going with this." Chris ate a cracker and gave one to Josh who smiled eating it.<br/>"So I was thinking of making an Allusion of eating someone to scare them"<br/>"Mmmm fun"<br/>"If your willing to do it"<br/>"I'll do it... under one condition"<br/>"alright and that is?"<br/>"Will you Date me?" Josh Froze.... he smiling leaning over the counter to kiss Chris.<br/>"Yes" Chris grinned, they started to discuss how they would do the prank and Chris checked the time then started making breakfast, Josh had been given the all clear and was allowed to eat certain types of meat as long as he ate vegetables or fruit with them... bummer he hated vegetables, soon the others got up and joined them for breakfast. Matt, and Emily went to buy groceries from the nearby Walmart.<br/>"Hey... Josh! Come here!" Josh walked to the kitchen and saw Chris holding a syringe... his new Anti-Psychotics came in shots... and he dreaded them.... since he had been on a small and hardly effective Anti-Psychotic a few weeks earlier his body was slowly getting accustomed to the new meds... and his doctor was slowly increasing the dosage to the amount Josh and his Parent's agreed to try out and the meds were working but since the dosage was small at first he'd have breakdowns when it would wear off during the middle of the day and it wasn't pretty. Josh rolled his sleeve over his shoulder and Chris gave him the shot throwing the syringe away.<br/>"All done" Chris put a band-aid over the injection spot, and kissed his shoulder rolling the sleeve back down.<br/>"thanks.. what should we do?"<br/>"Well... I was going to work on that project of mine." Chris started loading the dishwasher.<br/>"What project?"<br/>"You know how we have that office?"<br/>"Mhm down the hall"<br/>"Well no one else uses it so i've turned it into a little space where I can make programs and build devices." Josh smiled at that and a few minutes he was standing beside Chris who was putting a small see through screen on the lenses of a reinforced frame for glasses. <br/>"What will that do?" He asked and Chris smiled.<br/>"Well for starters it has a built in recorder, and flashlight." Chris showed him a small cylinder shaped object that came out of the side of the frame of the glasses when a button was pressed. <br/>"Cool does it work?"<br/>"Yep watch" Chris turned on the flashlight and Josh turned off the lights and the tiny flashlight lit up the room with no trouble at all, Josh noticed a second cylinder on the frame of the opposite lens. <br/>"Nice man" Josh turned on the lights and the flashlights turned off. Chris went back to work and then a few hours later they went outside to work on the prank they were going to play.<br/>"So how do you make the allusions?" Chris asked and crossed his arms the others were inside either watching the tv or doing other things. Josh smirked and he motioned for Chris to follow him back inside. Once inside he gritted his teeth and imagined an ouija board on the table, Chris rubbed his shoulder holding back a laugh as Sam walked down the steps throwing her shoe at the board.<br/>"DEMON BOARD" they laughed at the scene </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>"Remember you'll only see half the allusion while they see the whole allusion... you won't feel a thing"<br/>"Im not a very good actor just so you know"<br/>"I never said I wasn't going to bite you" Chris chuckled making Josh blush, Chris smiled warmly and Josh closed the space between them, they kissed and started making out in the closet space because it was the only place Josh could meditate which he used as an excuse to just take a nap, They backed away to catch their breath then continued making out then someone opened the closet door.<br/>"UHHHHHH" Jess and Mike blushed and Josh and Chris blushed they looked at the two standing embarrassed but Jess and mike were missing a few items of clothing.<br/>"We won't tell if you don't tell" Mike said <br/>"We won't say a word!" Josh exclaimed walking out of the closet.<br/>"You two have fun!" Chis said walking out of the room with Josh they laughed at what just happened and went to the living room.<br/>"So what time?" Chris whispered<br/>"Around midnight tonight's a harvest moon..."<br/>"Oh I didn't even realize it!"<br/>~~Midnight~~~ <br/>Chris and Josh had purposely fallen asleep together in the living room and Josh woke up at 11:56 pm, he rubbed his eyes waking Chris who had taken his glasses off and squinted around looking for them, Josh laughed giving them to him then turning on the lamp.<br/>"So... should I get the watermelon?"<br/>"Thought it was dough..."<br/>"I don't know what it is.. its fake blood... made with something and it tastes like chocolate..."<br/>"Lol.... so your actually going to bite me?"<br/>"Nip at you."<br/>"What if it makes you want to eat me?"<br/>"Dude... the spirit is gone... the mental hospital I was in tested me in many ways last week to see if I would eat human flesh and stuff I always got sick... there's nothing to worry about I promise"<br/>"Okay just wanted to make sure"<br/>"I know babe" Josh took out the fake blood and poured put it on the floor around them he poured it over Chris's foot, he smiled and laughed.<br/>"It's cold!"<br/>"I know..."<br/>"Heh your gonna be drinking the the blood of Chris-t"<br/>"Not funny not even close to funny" <br/>"Whatever... so Should I scream like a little girl or.."<br/>"....what did it feel like when you hurt your leg?"<br/>"Painful"<br/>"That's what you'd feel but worse" <br/>"What if I do feel it?"<br/>"Be really cool...."<br/>"sure it would" Chris ruffled his hair and leaned against the fireplace thanking god that the Washington's hadn't made the step he was leaning on out of brick...<br/>"okay ready?"<br/>"Sure... what if they attack you?"<br/>".....I'll jump to the ceiling then you'll explain" They laughed and kissed.<br/>"This is comedy gold"<br/>"whatever I hope they don't hate me after this"<br/>"Well Sam pranked me a few days ago by making me believe I got drunk and we had sex... that was so awkward..."<br/>"lol!" Chris smiled and died laughing.</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Chris was seeing part of the allusion Josh was just pretending to eat him but really was nipping and pulling at his shirt, letting it go then repeating, it tickled... in the allusion he was covered with his blood, Josh was eating ripping into his skin and jerking out pieces of muscle.... he coughed and played along. The first thought that entered his mind was..... he was a snack and his boyfriend was eating him out......... <br/>Josh was practically straddling him and he had a grin as Chris pretended to fight him off... Someone ran down the steps and screamed, Chris held back a laugh.<br/>"J--Josh... p-please......" Chris watched as the normal Josh tried not to laugh, he snarled to hide the giggle that escaped, Chris saw the allusion again and Josh nipped at his chest, he purred. Another Person ran down the steps and screamed they both held there laughter as Chris locked eyes with Ashley who was grinning and giving them a thumbs up... she had over heard them and decided to play along because it was really interesting. <br/>Josh bit his neck and in the allusion he tore out Chris's trachea, he gasped and pretended to die.<br/>"JOSH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Jess screamed, Josh glanced at her screetching then returned to Chris... he snarled closing the distance between their faces... Chris grinned and kissed Josh then started laughing as the Allusion ended.<br/>"You just got pranked!"<br/>"OH MY GODDD!" Jess screamed, Ashley, Josh, and Chris died laughing.<br/>"That was good... also your dating since when!" Matt laughed giving him a high five.<br/>"Since yesterday." <br/>"oh its so on!" Mike exclaimed laughing. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. summer blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Josh? What's wrong?" Mike asked looking up from the book he was reading. Josh was not just upset he was pissed off... they left him alone in the house... in a cage like an animal....<br/>Josh didn't say a thing and went back into the house grabbing the mangled cage and yeeting it at the row of teens mostly asleep on the beach chairs they screamed and jumped out of the way.<br/>"Josh what the fuck!"<br/>"10 minutes!" He yelled and glared at them.<br/>"...what?"<br/>"10 minutes not an hour!!!!!!!!!"<br/>"oh fuck"<br/>"we are gonna die" Emily yelled hiding behind Matt.<br/></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <hr/>
</blockquote><p>It was summer... the pool was open out back.... the sun was out... Josh honestly didn't like summer... he couldn't see a thing when it was daytime and he hated it.<br/>"Hey Josh wanna come swim with us? Maybe sun bathe? You could use the tan!" Sam smiled and Josh just stood their not seeing her.<br/>"I hear you but i do not see you" Sam started dancing and Josh smiled.<br/>"Okay I see you"<br/>"You could come outside, the more your in it the more you'll get accustomed." Josh frowned then went upstairs to put on swim trunks he looked at himself in the mirror and felt really depressed... the scar on his cheek made him feel ugly... he'd recently managed to learn how to make his fangs go into his jaw and somehow have a set of almost shark like teeth... he k-9's were sharp and the rest of his teeth were just sharp... he felt somewhat normal with them... he could retract and extend his claws... but he still felt.... the urge to eat raw flesh and would occasionally go and hunt a squirrel  just to ease the itch. His skin was so pale... he hated it... he'd let them convince him to go into public sometime later that week and he regretted it. He put on sun glasses and went to the sliding glass door... he took a deep breath and imagined his vision being normal... he smiled as he saw the green of the trees and saw Jess jumping into the pool... he walked outside and folded his arms and hugged his chest his skin felt hot...<br/>"Josh you finally decided to come outside!" Ashley hugged him and he smiled at her.<br/>"Okay you need sunscreen... come here lay on your stomach. Josh laid on the beach chair he closed his eyes purring as the cold substance was rubbed on his skin. <br/>"See it's not that bad out here." he let out a low growl in agreement she giggled and made him stand up so she could finish putting sunscreen on him.<br/>"Don't lick it Josh!" Josh didn't realize he had been licking his arm and coughed.<br/>"gross!"<br/>"lesson learned then" Ashley replied the sunscreen and a few minutes later he laid on the beach chair trying to tan. He didn't realize at first that three individuals were standing in-front of the chair disappointed  he opened his eyes sitting up to look at them.<br/>"Chris? Whats wrong?"<br/>"uh how about you not telling me you ate a squirrel"<br/>"....Im in trouble aren't I?"<br/>"In a lot of trouble"<br/>"I'm s-sorry" Chris grabbed his wrist gently and took him inside, putting him in the medium cage sitting in the corner of the living room. Josh whimpered loudly.<br/>"You can't eat raw meat we've told you over and over again"<br/>"Sorry..."<br/>"Setting the timer for 10 minutes" Josh remained crouched in the cage whimpering loudly he hated the punishment... but at least they weren't forcing him to be infront of the fireplace... he whimpered... 10 minutes turned to 15... 15 to 20... he started chirping and then soon an hour passed by. He grew worried.... and started to try to pick the small lock on the cage... any longer in this thing he would start to think he was in the Mental hospital again... he hated that place. He broke open the door stumbling thanks to his numb legs then ran outside.<br/>"Josh? What's wrong?" Mike asked looking up from the book he was reading. Josh was not just upset he was pissed off... they left him alone in the house... in a cage like an animal....<br/>Josh didn't say a thing and went back into the house grabbing the mangled cage and yeeting it at the row of teens mostly asleep on the beach chairs they screamed and jumped out of the way.<br/>"Josh what the fuck!"<br/>"10 minutes!" He yelled and glared at them.<br/>"...what?"<br/>"10 minutes not an hour!!!!!!!!!"<br/>"oh fuck"<br/>"we are gonna die" Emily yelled hiding behind Matt.<br/>"Josh buddy im sorry! we lost track of time!" Mike exclaimed scared out of his witts.<br/>".....Im so going to kill all of you!" Josh ran forward tripping on a towel falling face first into concrete then ending up in the pool. the others died laughing and he realized he couldn't swim. He thrashed around trying to swim but he failed and started loosing air. He felt someone grab ahold of him and then he was on dry land he sat up coughing and gasping.<br/>"Thought you could swim"<br/>"Does i.. look like i can swwm" His jaw hurt so much.<br/>"josh...."<br/>"yeah?" <br/>"Your... your bleeding" Josh saw the blood dripping on the pavement and brought his hand up to his face, he started crying and Chris hugged him tightly.<br/>"Your okay shhh shh shh your okay baby ive got you" Chris ran his fingers through Josh's hair and he nuzzled him.<br/>"Medical stuff and meet me in the kitchen" Chris picked him up carrying him inside, he sat Josh on the table and wiped his face off with a towel, Ashley came back with the medical supplies and they started cleaning the gash caused by the sharp teeth in Josh's mouth, Josh sobbed the whole time and it broke the group's heart.<br/>"Josh your okay" Chris said using a file to quickly file down Josh's teeth, they stitched him up and he continued crying<br/>"its okay shhh your okay" Sam hugged him and he purred. </p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short chapter!<br/>I've got a bad case of writers block.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hope Josh,.... doesn't wake up..."<br/>"oh he's probably gutted us already.... it's like 12"<br/>"FUCK" Chris tries to get up and Mike stands up running down the hall.<br/>"thank you" Josh falls from the ceiling by accident and just plays dead.<br/>"oh hey josh" Sam mutteres<br/>"OH HEY JOSH!" She exclaims <br/>"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Chris yells, as Josh stands up and crosses his arms.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Josh woke up uncomfortable and went to take shower and do his morning routine. He decided to wear a navy blue flannel with rolled up sleeve's, jeans and a beanie. He walked down stairs and grabbed a glass and filled it with mountain dew he walked back up the steps and laid the glass on the side table, he flopped down on his back and laid there scrolling through his phone, every now and then he'd glance the drawer of the right side table it contained his meds 3 of which needed to be taken now instead of later.... he let out a shaky breath leaning over and taking two bottles out of the drawer and taking a pill out each and swallowing them before putting the bottles back in the drawer and he picks up a small box containing small capsules which he takes 3 times a day, Josh holds the sheet containing the pills and lays down in his bed contemplating why he should take them. Many minutes later after Josh had finally decided to take his last medication when he heard a crash from downstairs, he left his pills on the side table and walked rushed down stair's to see Mike, Sam, and Chris on the floor... <em>it looks wrong... very wrong</em> and before Josh know's it he's letting out a hardly noticeable growl, he crosses his arms and remains at his spot at the stop of the small steps. He growls and starts to climb on the roof like a spider and gets to the spot just above them and watches them.<br/><br/>"Mike!" Sam exclaims and shoves Mike off her. Chris is stuck under them his tank top on the couch, the coffee table is littered with bottles of beer. <br/>"Guys i've lost my glasses" Chris says trying to get up but Sam and Mike are still on top of him, Sam's shirt is deathly low on her frame and Josh bangs his head onto a rafter in the ceiling to avoid looking at Mike who's totally not about to lose his pants. <br/>"OH MY FUCKING GOD A WINDIGO IS ON THE FUCKING ROOF" They are obviously drunk out of their minds. <br/>"grrrrrrrr"<br/>"Josh! Come 'er" Chris says and Josh just stays put.<br/>"JOSH IM DRUNK GET UP I LOSSSSSSS MY GLasssssss" Chris yells and Josh growls.<br/>eventually a little bit later they passed out and an hour later they woke up and were confused.<br/>"ughhhh my head" Chris groaned and Josh whimpered. Eventually about another hour later all three teens were awake and Josh watches them. They eventually get up and Chris is just dying under Mike who thought he was the couch.<br/>"JOSH HELP ME!" Chris yelled and Mike freaking took a sip of an open beer on the coffee table and Sam shoves coffee in their hands.<br/>"get the fuck off me"<br/>"Last night... was fucking......."<br/>"Hope Josh,.... doesn't wake up..."<br/>"oh he's probably gutted us already.... it's like 12"<br/>"FUCK" Chris tries to get up and Mike stands up running down the hall.<br/>"thank you" Josh falls from the ceiling by accident and just plays dead.<br/>"oh hey josh" Sam mutteres<br/>"OH HEY JOSH!" She exclaims <br/>"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Chris yells, as Josh stands up and crosses his arms.<br/>"Josh please say something..." Mike says walking over. Josh just growls glaring at each of them.<br/>"Josh..." <br/>"I did not expect you of all people to do this... so shut the hell up Sam" Sam sighed<br/>"What the fuck did you guys do... don't even try to fucking lie to me!" <br/>"Josh we got.... Drunk.... umm w-we" Josh bites his cheek and feel's a horrible migraine coming so he just walks back up the stairs and goes straight to his room locking the door behind him. </p><hr/><p><br/>~~Hours later~~~<br/>"Josh hey open up come on lets talk" Josh had just swallowed a pill and threw a shew at his door.<br/>"FUCK OFF" He yells growling loudly <br/>"Josh please" Sam sound's like she's been crying. <br/>"leave me alone" Josh snarled and a few minutes later Ashley opened his door and walked to the bed.<br/>"LEAVE ME ALONE SAM!"<br/>"It's Ashley"<br/>"If they sent you to make me change my fucking mind about what I saw they can go fuck themselves" Ashley started playing with his hair making him purr<br/>"You know what happens when people get drunk it was a comeplete accident I Promise"<br/>"...I've not been drunk in a few years Ashley... I do bad things when im Drunk"<br/>"Just let them explain"<br/>"Why should I let them explain! They were going to fucking hide it from me!" She frowned and hugged him, Josh wasn't ready to have his heart ripped to shreds again and he had about an hour before his meds even kicked in his emotions were going crazy and he just let Ashley play with his hair for a whole.<br/>"they are worried... at least say something to Chris or Mike"<br/>"I can't even fucking look at them Ashley... it doesn't matter if they were drunk or not... it happened... and they wouldn't of told me.. sure I would have been mad at first but I'd of gotten over it... but the fact that they were going to hide it... pisses me off"<br/>Ashley hums.<br/>"Can I go kill one of them?"<br/>"No Josh"<br/>"okay... can I give them a minor heart attack?"<br/>"....Yes just don't kill them what they did was completely stupid"<br/>Over the next few minutes Josh made a big brain move and went downstairs didn't even say a word to anyone went to the knife holder and took out a medium sized one that he could throw, leaned on the counter and bent one of his legs so his foot was near the bottom of the cabin. Josh put the tip of the knife against his pointer finger and twisted it around Ashley was quietly recording. The other teenagers looked at him and he slowly looked up lifting an eye brow. Chris looked extremely panicked, Mike looked like he was gonna piss himself and Sam was cowering into her chair. Matt was so confused but was wide eyed and gripping the arm rests of the recliner. <br/>"J-Josh..."<br/>"Yes?"<br/>"Y-you okay?" Mike asked his voice quivering. <br/>"Am I..... Mike?" Josh moved his right thumb down side of the blade drawing a tiny bit of blood.<br/>"maybe not..."<br/>"You have.... 10 seconds explanation... if im not satisfied, you'll have a 15 second head start and i'd run..." <br/>"WE GOT DRUNK WENT TO THE BONE ZONE THE BEER WAS DRUGGED WITH VIAGRA!"  It took every thing in Josh to keep himself from busting out laughing.<br/>"Why was it drugged with......... Viagra?" He tapped the knife in his hand losing patience<br/>"Emily!" Josh glared at Matt<br/>"Emily drugged the beer as a prank!"<br/>"10"<br/>"RUN"<br/>"9"<br/>"8" Chris made a b-line for the door only to find it locked thank god it was dark outside and Ashley turned off a few lights without the others realizing it was going to be one amazing game of hide and seek.<br/>"5"<br/>"FUCK HIDE!" Josh closed his eyes so he wouldn't cheat.<br/>"3" It got really quiet and Josh smiled to Ashley who was laughing quietly.<br/>"I hope your really good at hiding! Because you made a grave mistake" Josh said dragging the fake knife over the counter making a loud noise.<br/>"Someone's going to die tonight..... better make it easy for yourselves.... I don't plan on making it quick"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm gonna find you no matter what! Stop hiding face me like a man... or a woman" Josh smirked to himself this was actually scaring himself but continued using his windigo Senses to help locate someone, he caught Emily's scent first she was hiding in a closet. He scraped the knife along the sides of the walls and extended his claws in his right hand to draw it across the walls as well he didn't like the feeling of it against his nails but he was going to scare Emily and good.<br/>"Someone's on this room" he heard her shaking loudly and jerked open the doors he held the knife to her throat and kissed her Cheek.<br/>"Pretend to scream" and scream Emily did.<br/>"No Josh please! Don't hurt Emily!"<br/>"Why are you doing this Josh?" Emily asked <br/>"Getting back at the idiots and the idiot who had sex with the other two idiots" She snorted and Josh waves to the small camera in the room. He'd asked Ashley to set them up real quick so he could record their reactions...<br/>"Chris... Sam... Mike! Come out wherever you are" he walked down the hall feet hardly making a sound, He'd given Emily his boots and she clomped around the house slowly.<br/>Josh heard a loud crash and ran up the steps.<br/>"Got you Sam" <br/>"Josh please don't do this! Okay! I'm sorry!"<br/>"Yeah whatever!" Josh pretended to stab her and hugged her tightly.<br/>"Wtf"<br/>"Nice scare huh? Shh just scream loudly I wanna see if I can scare the shit out of Mike or Chris." Sam screamed and Josh jumped the railing and went to the basement he was not scared of the basement.<br/>"Josh you move another step you get the flames" uh oh.... Mike had a hair spray can and a lighter big uh oh moment.<br/>"Why'd you fuck my boyfriend!"<br/>"We were drugged up okay!"<br/>"I can't event look at any of you!" Josh took Mikes surprise'd expression as a sign of weakness and he kicked Mike down to the floor holding the knife to his throat.<br/>"4 some take it or leave it"<br/>"Take it bro"<br/>"Lol" Josh knew where Chris was and he ran to him.<br/>"Chris!"<br/>"Please don't kill me!" Josh drops the knife brining Chris close for a kiss.<br/>"So I'm not gonna die am I?"<br/>"No" Josh purred Nuzzling into Chris's chest Chris picks him up carrying him to the living room.<br/>"Josh that was so fucking creepy!" Emily exclaimed from the recliner where her and Matt are laying.<br/>"Possessive much"<br/>"Mine..... Love him" Josh licks Chris's neck and purrs loudly <br/>"You should be glad he didn't kill you"<br/>"Yeah... who knew Josh could be... that fucking creepy" Mike laughed and ruffled his hair.<br/>"We all knew that dumbass! The lodge was a full on creep fest"</p><hr/><p><br/>"Josh! Wake up my legs asleep come on"<br/>"Nooo comfort zone" Josh is forced off of Chris's lap by Mike and brought to his. Chris walks up and the down stairs multiple times then goes back up and disappears.<br/>"You smell like alcohol..."<br/>"Haha really funny I took a shower so your wrong"<br/>"Mike... we gonna discuss the question I asked earlier?"<br/>"Sure when the others are gone Emily and Matt are going to a festival across the county and will be gone for a few days it's like a weird thing they are doing as a relationship tradition and stuff, Ashley is going to her boyfriends apartment to study... I don't think they are really studying thou" Josh and Sam laugh at the joke and Josh start's sniffing Mike's clothes he whines when Mike moves his head away from his body. <br/>"Mmm" Josh whimpers as Chris walks by.<br/>"Hey... I'm not dying stop"  Chris walks over ruffles his hair and walks to the kitchen, Josh wines loudly.<br/>"Josh"<br/>"Chirsssssssss"<br/>"I'm making food!"<br/>"Chris's!!!"<br/>"I'm sorry"<br/>"CHRISSSSSSSS"<br/>"Oh my god what!"<br/>"I love u"<br/>"FOR THE LOVE OF...... sigh... I love you too" Josh goes back to Sniffing Mike while Chris makes lunch. </p><hr/><p>"Chris?" Josh called walking down the stairs at 7pm. He walked around downstairs and whimpered loudly he wanted Chris and he wanted Chris like now, Usually Chris would be in his room or on the couch at this time but he was in the kitchen.<br/>"Chris...." Chris turned to face him. <br/>"Hm? Hey why are you? Thought you were asleep" Chris hugs him and Josh nuzzles his neck purring loudly.<br/>"Im sorry for earlier...."<br/>"It's fine I got pay back... and It was enjoyable."<br/>"Tomorrow we have to go into town... get grocery's you in?"<br/>"Sure"<br/>"good I was going to bring you anyway... now wanna watch a movie before bed?"<br/>"No... you can i'll just sleep." Chris laughed and they laid on the couch eventually falling asleep. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>